


A Rainy Day Off

by powerfulsmiles



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerfulsmiles/pseuds/powerfulsmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its a rainy day off. What else is going to happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rainy Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first smut. I baked a cake just for this occassion (actually I didn't but it makes a good story). I apologize if this is a huge ball of awkwardness. I *ahem* don't really know how smut works. This is my best guess.

Rainy days off were the best in Changmin's opinion. They were lazy, quiet and peaceful, concepts that rarely occurred in the life of an idol. He had learned very early on to make the most of these days, even if make the most meant laying around watching movies. Today was no different. There was a virtual downpour outside, water streaming down the sides of his apartment building in ribbons so thick that Changmin could not make out the landscape around him. The sound was peaceful though, and with his cup of coffee in hand he relaxed on the long couch in his living room.

Changmin could feel his tired, overwhelmed mind relax as his eyes traced the pattern of the water on the windows of the apartment. He was simply content just to lounge there, waiting quietly for his other half to awaken so that they could plan their day. Yunho had been sound asleep when Changmin had left the bed, his mouth slightly open and blankets messily laying about his waist. Long arms had been transferred from Changmin's waist to Changmin's pillow, which was now probably being squeezed in Yunho's embrace.

Typically, their positions were reversed, with Changmin asleep and Yunho waking up early to greet the day. Changmin would then stumble out of their room, missing the warmth that only Yunho's body would provide and then they would end up sleeping on the couch together...or not sleeping. It was a 50-50 chance that all sleepy feelings would dissolve at the sight of each other and that they would end up entwined, unhurriedly seeking their pleasure. Either way, it was satisfying.

Changmin had almost finished his cup of coffee when Yunho appeared out of their room, stumbling around like a drowsy kitten. His hair was tousled, eyes half closed in sleep and creases all over his t-shirt and boxers. Changmin watched with amusement as Yunho made his way over to Changmin, miracuoulsy missing all pieces of furniture before collapsing completely onto Changmin's prone body. The coffee cup is quickly place on the end table and both arms are wrapped around Yunho's body that is wiggling, trying to find the place of maximum comfort.

Changmin's hands clamped low on Yunho's hips. "Hyung, stop wiggling." Yunho grunted and relucantly stopped, although there was still some subtle wriggling at times. He turned his head to nuzzle his nose along Changmin's exposed collarbone, humming quietly in happiness. Yunho kept his eyes tightly shut, enjoying the warmth and security of Min's embrace, Changmin buried his own nose in the sweet-smelling mess of Yunho's hair, one hand running up and down Yunho's back.

A lazy hand made it way up to Changmin's chest, drawing lines all over the soft cotton that draped over the defined muscles.The index finger flicked a nipple teasingly before dancing away to circle it at some distance. Changmin pinched the skin right over the offender's right hip. "Don't start something you can't finish hyung." He in turn was punished by a nip to the neck. "You talk big Shim. Let's see what you could do."

A snort came from above Yunho's head. "So that's the plan for this morning huh? Don't worry Yun-ah. I will take care of you."

"Yeah right. Who initiated this again?"

"Who is the one that looks like a kitten that just woke up from a satisfying nap?"

"I do not!!" Cue big puppy eyes, with a rather delicious lower lip pouting far about below its upper half.

"Okay you are right. Definitely more of an ungainly puppy."

"Yah!" Yunho's hand by now was in full motion, teasing with every move it made.

Changmin slunk his hand under Yunho's shirt and ran it along with the gentle slopes of his hyung's upper body. Yunho arched into his body in a silent plead and Changmin flipped Yunho underneath him, effectively pinning him to the sofa. In return, he received the most adorable glare.

"You cheated!"

"You fell for it." This was accompanied for a most mature stuck-out tongue that was promptly firmly sucked into Yunho's mouth. Lips met lips, with Yunho's arms coming up to entrap Changmin's neck, thereby holding him in place. Little nips were traded between the two mouths, both males placing them upon their favorite spots.

In time, Changmin's hips began to slowly move against Yunho's, mouths still fully involved in each other. Two dancer thighs came up to cradle the slightly taller male's body more accurately.

"Classy Min, really classy." The deliverance marred the effect of the words, as a breathy, moany voice did not give the impression of indifference.

"Says the man doing it right back." This too lacked any bite, grunts punctuating the entire sentence.

"Oh shut up and strip." Two hands gripped the bottom of Changmin's soft grey shirt, practically ripping of his nose on its way over his head.

"I can work with that." Changmin sunk onto his haunches and ripped the shirt off his hyung, softening the rough movement with a series of kisses down his neck. He pulled back to admire the long body stretched out sinously before him. There was a knowing, slightly smug look on Yunho's face as he watched the gathering lust on his maknae's face.

"Are you just going to stare or are you actually going to do something?"

Changmin's eyebrows rose in a mocking glance. "Well the view is so nice, I thought I would just sit here and look. Does that not work for you?"

He oomphed as Yunho reached up and pulled him down for another soul-melting kiss. Their hands roamed all over each other, trying to push down each other's boxers and stroking smooth skin in random patterns. Their hips were working in tandem again, the temperature rising to unbearable heights.

Changmin snuck his hand between their bodies and levered Yunho's boxers down to his knees. His hand then returned to Yunho's erect shaft, grasping it and stroking it up and down, twisting in just the way that made Yunho go wild. Go wild he did, scratching nails down Changmin's back and throwing his head back with a broken cry. Changmin's pleased grin was a little feral and he bent his head down to the offered nipple, taking it between his lips and tugging gently. Yunho's hand came to clasp the back of Min's head, holding it in place and encouraging more worship. Changmin responded in kind, placing love bites around the nipple and laying kisses on the afflicted spot, all the while stroking his member.

Finally Yunho had enough, so he kicked off his boxers completely and shoved Changmin backwards and clambored over him, adrently determined to torment his lover the way he had just been treated. His hands went to Changmin's shoulders and his lips descended to the ears he loved best, mouthing at earlobes and nipping along the shell. His right slipped beneath the waistband of Changmin's boxers, that were strangely still on his body. Changmin uttered a curse under his breath and jerked his hips up into Yunho's warm grasp. "Why are you waiting?" He gasped, trying to focus Yunho's attention on his needy cock.

"Good things come to those who wait baby." Yunho smiled sunnily and removed Changmin's boxers, licking up the long shaft and toying with the head.

"If you wait too long, there won't be anything left!" Changmin had a sincere weakness for Yunho's mouth and whenever that mouth was in the relative area of his groin, well let's just say Changmin's patience rapidly depleted. Yunho sucked Changmin into his mouth, his hand playing caressing Changmin's balls, moving in a way guarranteed to obliterate the rest of the maknae's restraint.

It worked, almost too fast. Changmin levered Yunho into his lap and reached out onto the coffee table to snag the bottle of lube from the drawer (don't ask). He lubed his fingers up and sunk them into Yunho's clenching hole, brushing kisses along his lips and cheekbones as a distraction. Yunho's head was tilted backwards, veins evident along his neck and his mouth wide open, emitting gasps.

Once he had deemed Yunho properly stretched, Changmin put on a condom (also in the drawer. Again, don't ask) and placed copious amounts of lube along his length. His hyun leaned over him, and slid down onto Changmin's cock, rocking back and forth slightly to make it easier. Once fully inside Yunho's body, their foreheads rested against each other, breathing in the other's air and trying to maintain the slightest grip on their sanity.

Finally they started to move, Yunho braced against the armrest of the sofa, and Changmin's hands clenching Yunho's hips as a guide. They moved effortlessly together, lips tangling together whenever they had the breath. The only sounds in the room were the pelting of rain against the window, the quiet rhythmic creaking of the sofa, Yunho's pants and Changmin's moans. The sounds rose in cadence together, signalling the arrival of optimal pleasure, both males going over breathing the other's name.

Yunho lay replete, body slumped over Changmin, his heart ringing in his ears and a warm feeling spreading through his veins. Changmin clasped his hyung to him, one arm slung low around his hips anchoring him. His entire body felt boneless and he was insanely happy. The rain was still in evidence, the soothing sound slowing their heartbeats gradually.

"God I love rainy days."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N2: Now that I have embarrassed myself, I hope it was okay. May I have some feedback please?


End file.
